Ginga Gaiden Collection
by TMNTShoujo
Summary: This is a series of many stories, but I'll get around to publishing them all later. However, they'll not in the order they officially come in because I still have to write most of them and like this one probably rewrite them, too. This series doesn't require any previous chapters because it's a collection of many short stories that don't go together! "They are mostly what if's..."
1. A Random Day in the Rain

**Ginga Gaiden Collection**

* * *

**A Random Day in the Rain**

* * *

**A/N: **I do not own the TMNT, but Lucia, Rossi, Diana, Marietta, and any other characters that are not in the official TMNT series belongs to me and long with any story ideas that I come up with off the top of my head or imagination or mind. Anything that has been used in the official stories belongs to Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman, etc.

**Memo Note**: This story is Lucia's point of view; in other words, her side of the side story. It has nothing to do with my main story that isn't posed yet; however, it's still under constructional work. These Gaiden's are "what if's," "could be's," "may be's" or if I think about it long and hard they might eventually wind up inside the main fanfic that I'm writing about or perhaps not.

* * *

I was wondering around and desperately looking for Leo in the rain. I was calling out his name.

"Leo! Leonardo, where are you!? I'm lost with you, Leo!" I started crying, "Leo... w-why can't I find you?"

After I started to cry, I heard his brothers calling out for him along with my sisters.

"Leo!" Donny and Mikey called.

"Aw come on! Leo where are you?" Raphael yelled.

"Leeeeeeeoooooo!" All three of my siters called out.

As their voices echoed in the streets of New York below; I sensed something in my heart. "Leo!"

I called and ran towards the direction my heart was telling me to go. I ran ahead of the guys, and my heart

was pounding. I couldn't stop my emotion, nor could I stop my feet from running so fast. "Leo!" I called

running towards the feeling inside my chest. My eyes were filling up with tears that were streaming down my

face, and off my cheeks as I continued on running despertly for no reason at all. I was hoping to find Leo.

"Lucia! Lucia! Please, stop running!" Donatello called, "Lucia, it's a trap please stop!"

"Uh? What!? Donny!" I replied.

"Lu, please listen to Don," Michelangelo answered.

"Mikey?!" I called looking for them.

"LUCIA, LOOK OUT!" Raphael yelled.

"Raphael!?" I yelled back.

Now, I was worried about what was going on around here. Everything, everywhere there was no direction anymore.

Everything was pictch black and nobody was around except for voices echoing for me to look out. _Look out for_

_what?_ I wondered.

"WHAT'S GOING ON! DONNY! MIKEY! RAPH! DIANA! MARIETTA! ROSSI!" I cried out, "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

"Lucia-chan, wake-up sweet heart," A male voice called in a soft, loving sound.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Ha ha. Now, Lucia what are you suppose to call me?" He asked.

I thought to myself a bit, "Oh, oops! I mean Sensei!" I smiled at him and he smile back.

He held me close and tightly in his arms. I felt like I was a child again inside his arms.

"Now, Lucia-chan. I have a question for you. Do you remember where can I find the pendant of haru?" He asked.

"What!? Why!?" I asked.

"I need it, so I can use it to help you find, Leo," He replied.

"Whoa, hold it! Sensei, how did you know his name is Leo?" I questioned in suspicion.

"Uh, I heard you calling out his name," Sensei replied.

"Huh. Well, if you were really my sensei. You'd already know where the pendant of spring laid." I answered.

"Where?" He asked.

"Like, I'd tell you, imposter!" I call out to hime as reality started to kick back in.

"Lucia, please wake-up," Donatello called to me. Donny was shaking my arm.

Everyone was there; except for, Leo was staring at me. They wanted to know it I was okay. Donatello was

holding me as I was waking up from my daydream.

"Donny," I whispered faintly.

"Uh? Lu, you're back," Donny replied.

"Licia!" Mikey called out in excitment, and he gave me a big lovable hug.

It shocked me, but the shock wore off, and I hugged him back.

"Mikey, you lovable guy," I replied with a smile as I let him go.

"Lu," Raphael replied softly with his head looking away from me. "Are you okay, Lu?"

There was a slight sound of sadness detected within Raphael's voice.

"Raphy-san, we'll find him, I promise!" I replied.

"No, Lu-chan. It's not about, Leo. I'm worried about you!" Rapheal replied.

"Me? Why?" I asked.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all," Raphael continued in a whisper, "I love you."

"UH?" I softly gasped because I heard the last three words that shocked me.

I got up and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave!" I ran away from the circumstances

that Raphael said that he loved me. As I ran in the rain and, tears were pouring down my

cheeks. I rapidly ran away looking for Leo, and thinking to myself.

_This is crazy! I can't love both Leo and Raph! No, this isn't fair! Leo! Leo! Where are_

_you? I need you now! Please, Leo come out of hidding, or please let me run into you! LEO!_

_My dream was crazy! This love choice is crazy! Everything is going crazy! LEO! LEO! LEO!_

_Come on, where are you! You... You want to know where the pendant of spring is...? Well,_

_look no farther. I have the pendant of spring._

"Oh, pedant of spring, love, and awakening dreams! Please, help me find, Leo!" I cried.

"Lucia?" A familair voice called out to me.

"L-Leo...?" I muttered hoping it was him. I turned around with my eyes closed tightly.

"Lu," The voice said again in a cheerful kind of way.

I slowly opened my eyes. "LEO! It is you!" I said with excitement and I ran into his

open arms. He grabbed me and swung me with joy in the air. He put me down and held me

tightly as if he was never going to let me go again.

"I missed you, Lu," Leo replied.

"Same here, Leo," I replied.

He let me go right when the others arrived and saw us hugging each other. Raphael saw

it and decided to take off into another direction. _Raph._ I thought.

"I'm sorry, Leo!" I said taking off after Raphael, "I'll meet you all back in the sewer."

"Alright, Lucia!" Donatello called.

"What just happened?" Michelangelo asked, "I mean Raphael just took off for no reason or did he?"

"Mikey, we'll talk about this later," Donatello replied.

"Okay, Donny," Mikey replied.

Later I was trying to catch up with Raphael.

"Raphael! Raph-san, wait!" I called.

"Please, leave me alone, Lucia!" Raphael called still walking away from me.

"Please, Raph wait! Uf," I pleated for him to stop and wait, but I fell down instead.

"Lucia!" Raphael stopped and ran to my side, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm Raphael," I replied, "Ow."

"Here let me carry you," Raphael offered to help, "You hurt yourself."

"No, I'm fine!" I cried, but he carried me anyway.

"Okay fine.," I said as I stopped resisting him, "Hey, Raphy do you think you'll be the Nightwatcher tonight?"

He shrugged, "I don't know? Should I?"

"I don't know, Raph," I replied, "But it is kind of funny..."

"What is? Being Nightwatcher?" Raphael asked.

I shook my head, "No, it's about Mikey." I let out a little giggle.

"What's so funny about him?" Raphael questioned.

"What's funny is... I think he knows you're Nightwatcher, but he's not for sure," I answered.

"Um, really? You think he knows?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied, "The reason I think that is because he as added up everything that is a like and different

between you and Nightwatcher."

"Really, now?" Raphael pondered.

"Yeah," I answered again.

"Well, he was always smart, but he hiddens his true self," Raphael replied.

"Seems like it," I thought.


	2. Episode 0: The Day We Said Goodbye

**Galaxy Short Stories**

* * *

**Episode 0: The Day We Said Goodbye**

* * *

**A/N**: I may not own the TMNT, but these story ideas do belong to my imagination. P.S. - The turtles named Lucia, Rossi, Diana, and Marietta do belong to me.

* * *

"Leo, I know I said we'd leave and go back to Japan once we found sensei, but I think we; I've found anew home... here with you four!" Lucia exclaimed. "Lucia, do you really have to leave?" Donatello asked. Lucia looked at him then glanced at the ground with a soft sigh filled groan. "Yes, I guess," Lucia replied looking into Donny's eyes. "WHY!" Raphael out burst with a bit of anger in his face. "I don't know," Lucia began looking at the ground again, "I want to stay, but..." "THEN WHY DON'T YOU STAY!?" Raphael out burst again. Lucia's face was filled with remorse and tears were starting to swell up in her eyes. "I can't... I just can't...," Lucia announced again with a unset sound in her voice.

"Raph, just leave her alone," Mikey replied to him calmly, "Lu, I wish you and your sisters could stay..." Lucia just looked up at Mikey, smiled, and nodded at him. "I'd like that too, Mikey-san," Lucia replied as she was reverting back into her former Japanese language. "So, you're starting to use your honorifics again, uh?" Mikey asked. "Hai! Domo arigatou! (Yes! Many thanks!)" Lucia spoke. It kind of shocked them. Their eyes widen in surprise that she actually spoke in her Japanese language. "Thank you," She replied in translation.

"So, this is really goodbye, Lu?" Leonardo asked. "Iie. No! It's not sayonara.. at least not, yet," Lucia began, "Leo-chan, this isn't goodbye. This is only a beginning to anew journey! I'll continue on training, and I'll come back for you, Leo-chan! So, you guys keep strong and keep training. I'll think of you; all of you, when I look up at the stars! Sayonara, Leo-chan, Raphy-chan, Donny-chan, and Mikey-chan. I love you four!" Lucia started to walk away.

"Sayonara, Lu-chan!" They all shouted out to her. "Wait!" Mikey called out loud, "Why didn't you're sister tell us goodbye, too?" "It's because they don't like to say so long or goodbye!" Lucia called back to Mikey. "Oh, hey why don't you tell them goodbye for us, okay? And here's a garnet of flowers...," Mikey was interrupted by his brothers, "It's called a Garland!" "I meant a garland of flowers. Sorry!" Mikey replied cheerfully. "Thank you, Mikey-chan!" Lucia called as she rushed to grab the garland he throw towards her. She waved them goodbye as she headed off towards the ship that was sailing back to Japan. Lucia blew all four of them a kiss before she left.

Four years later, Venus had arrived, and she look like she was Leo's new girlfriend, but she wasn't because she was Leo and his brothers long lost sister. Lucia and her sisters had returned from Japan back to New York. It was raining and Lucia happened to bump into Leo. Leonardo was pinned to the ground by her, "Oh, Leo!" "Lucia? Is that really you?" Leo asked, "You look different." She giggled, "Yes. Yes, it's me, Leo! I'm back for you like, I promised." "Uh? Leo!? Who's she?" Venus asked as she walked up."Uh?!" Lucia gasped in surprise as she looked up at Venus. "Oh! Vee this is Lu. Lu this is Vee," Leo introduced. "Vee?" Lucia asked. "Lu?" Venus replied in puzzlement.

"Oh," Lucia replied in disappointment, "So, you replaced me..." Leo received a shook when she said he replaced her, "No, Lu. I didn't-" "Forget it, Leo," Lucia replied as she stood up and walked away. Leo stood up and started to go after her, but when he did she started to run and tears were starting to flow from her eyes. "Lucia, please come back and let me explain," Leo pleated. "No, Leo, no!" Lucia called out with a tearful voice.

Lucia continued to run faster and faster until she crashed into Raphael's chest. "Oof!" She let out as she crashed into Raph. She looked up at Raph and said with tear following from her eyes, "Please, Raphy don't let Leo get me." Raph looked up at Leo and back at Lucia; however, Raph put his arms around her, and told Leo to leave her alone, "Just leave Lucia alone!" "But Raph I have to tell her the truth," Leo plead. "Does she look like she wants to hear the truth from you, Leo?" Raph asked. Leo looked at Lucia and back at Raph, "No. She doesn't. But I want to tell you... Lucia, I love you. Honest, I do... Vee's our...," Leo gave up as he let out a sigh and walked away in disappointment.

* * *

_...to be continued..._


	3. Episode 20: Four Turtles and a Tot

**Galaxy Short Stories**

* * *

**Episode 20: Four Turtles and a Tot**

* * *

**A/N**: I may not own the TMNT, but these story ideas do belong to my imagination. P.S. - The turtle tot named Losco a.k.a. Los (Rosuko a.k.a. Rosu) does belong to me.

* * *

Leo, Raph, Donny, and Mikey all recieved a surprise from Venus de Milo, who dropped by to give them a turtle tot to take care of, for a couple of days until she returned to take the tot back home with her. "Venus what is the meaning of this?" Raphael asked. "Oh, it's nothing, Raphy,"Venus began, "He's just a tot that I'm taking care of, and I'm training him in the ways of ninjutsu."  
"Why are you leaving him with us; if, you're in charge of taking care of him?" Donny asked. "Because I have matters to tend to that can endanger him," Venus mention, "Just take care of him, and keep a close eye on him, okay?" "Uhhhhh...?" They all thought, but before they could tell Venus 'No' she was gone in a flash. The turtles looked at each other. "Now, what?" Asked Leo. "I don't know?" Don replied. "Oh no! Don't look at me," Raph replied after he noticed his brothers were looking at him. "No!" Raph's voice echoed through out the sewer tunnels. "Ha ha," the kid laughed. "Hey, you're accually quite fun, kid," Raphael commented, "So, what's your name? Do you have one?" "Uh? Losco?" He replied. "Ah uh... How about a nickname... Uh.. Rapheo?" Raphael asked. The kid gave Raphael a big smile and said, "Okay, Raphy B ." The word that he called Raphael was "daddy" in Chinese. The word that Losco said took Raphael back a moment; even though, Raphael didn't even know what the kid called. "What is that word translated in English?" Raphael asked himself, "Sensei! Father! Splinter! I need you please!?" "What is it, Raphael?" Splinter replied a little annoyed. "Father, what is B in English?" Rapahel asked. "Ha ha!" Splinter started to laugh a bit. "Wha- What so funny, father?" Rapahel asked. "You just answered you Chinese vocabulary word," Splinter replied. "What?" Raphael looked at him in confusion. "B in Chinese to English translation is Father," Spliter replied.  
"Father?" Raphael asked, "The words means 'father'?" "Hai! Yes, that is correct, son," Splinter replied with a gentle smile. "B ? B ?" Losco replied tugging on Spliter's robe. "Uh?" Splinter replied and looked down, "Ah, so you're the little one Venus and the others mentioned. So, they left you to take care of him. Did they, Raph?" Splinter replied as he picked Losco up. Raphael looked to one side and blushed in embarrassment as he said, "Yes, they did."  
"If you need any help taking care of him just let me know. Okay, Raph?" Splinter said putting the kid into Raphael's arms and walk back to his bedroom. "Raphy! Raphy, where to next?" Losco asked, "Outside?" "No, no outside," Raphael replied. Losco started to cry and give the sad face. "No. Not the sad face," Raphael replied.  
"Okay, Rapheo... Losco... No, running off," Raphael replied after he gave into the kid's sad face.

* * *

_...to be continued..._


	4. Episode 33: Donny Futurenapped

******Ginga Gaiden Collection** :: **Galaxy Short Stories**

* * *

**Gaiden 33: Donny Futurenapped (Kidnapped)**

* * *

**Summary**: Will Donny help the future Lucia and will he choose to stay in the future forever or will he return to the present with the younger Lucia? All of this will hopefully be answered, so stay tooned (tuned) to the same channel or episode! 'Till next time!

* * *

There was a major mastermind thief who was going around stealing hi-tech from the highly protected labs in the world. He or she had just recently stolen a newly developed jet pack, a time-warp gate prototype, and a fire ruby gem that was being studied for its mysterious elements. Leonardo set up a stake out party at the next place that Donny figured was going to be the thief's next attack at the Hi-tech Embassy to steal the prototype Ejector for a connector piece to the things that were already stolen.

Leo divided the team into groups of two. "Raph you go with Diana, Mikey you're with Mari, Donny you're with Lucia, and Rossi you're with me." Leo announced. Lucia's orders were to protect Donny in his computer lab while the others went to different locations to look out for the thief. Donny's job was to call the team to let them know if anything new takes place or any changes in the plans.

After everyone was at their posts outside the Embassy, a mysterious person in a blue colored cloak came through a hi-tech portal which made Donny think that it was the thief that they were after. He or she was trying to kidnap him, but Lucia was too persistent, and she wasn't going to let that happen, not to Donny!

Inside of the portal, there was no time-machine only a bo-staff in the users left hand, and Donny was in the other hand. The portal was whirling, cylinder-shaped vortex beam of sky blue and pale yellow colored lights swirling all through it. Lucia held onto Donny's shell and hand without the resistance of letting him go. The Person tried to kick her off, but it was no use, she only grabbed tighter to him.

When they finally got to the end of the tunnel, both Lucia and Donny discovered that the portal lead to the future, and the mysterious person finally reveal herself to them. "I'm sorry that I had to bring you both here. I _only _wanted you Donny," She replied as she took her hood off. "LUCIA!" Donny replied and Lucia said, "SHE"S ME!"

"Yeah, I'm you... Lucia...," Older Lucia smiled with a little laugh, "That's why I didn't want you to come along..." Younger Lucia smirked, "Really? I didn't notice all the kicking!" Older Lucia gave a surprised look, "Oh! Sorry about that!" "So, why do you want Donny?!" Younger Lucia questioned. "Because he is no longer in this reality!" Older Lucia replied. "WHAT!" Donny and Lucia yelled. "Quite, please," Older Lucia replied. "Why isn't Donny here?!" Lucia asked.

"Because he was kidnapped by a time-traveler," Older Lucia answered. "Like, yourself?" Lucia questioned. "Uh? Myself?" Older Lucia wasn't understanding the remark. "You know, you're a time-travel and the person...," Donny began. "...was a time-traveler!" Older Lucia cut in as she finally understood.

Older Lucia explained to Donny and Lucia why she had stolen the hi-tech from the labs and why she needed Donny. She began by telling them that she got stuck in the past because the time-machine broke down, and she needed hi-tech inventions to repair it. She went on telling them that since Donatello of her time was no long there, and she couldn't go to Diana to make her inventions that's why she started to making her own inventions. Lastly she told them about Leonardo kicking her out of the group because she had failed to protect Donny many years ago and that's why she had to steal Donny to make a mends with the teammates. She also needed Donny to fix an invention that was going to destroy the time-space continuum of all the TMNT universes.

* * *

_...to be continued..._


	5. Gaiden 42: Venus del Trap

**Galaxy Short Stories**

* * *

**Episode 042: Venus del Trap**

* * *

**A/N**: I do not own the _TMNT, its characters_ along with the original name of _Mei Pei Chi_ a.k.a. _Venus de Milo_, but these story ideas do belong to my imagination. ~ **P.S. **~ The name of _Venus del Trap™_ does belong to me on a technicality that it was I who came up with this name. If this name is found elsewhere then I truly knew nothing of it; it was purely from my thoughts as I was walking through the store one day. The idea came to me from a "_Venus Fly Trap_" which is the meaning of "_Venus del Trap_." _The only other places this may be found are at my other accounts that are under different names. _~ **P.S.S.** ~ This is **_NOT_** how I want Venus de Milo **to be** nor **to act**. I want to improve her former _personality_ not make it or her worse! I want to improve her not reverse her status quo. This was just a _lame_ inspired idea from a fan art picture I saw.

* * *

Venus's teacher, _Chung I_, had just passed away a few years past, and Venus a.k.a. Mei was wondering the streets of Japan at the age of 15. She was looking for a new home away from her memories with her teacher.

Shredder discovered her wondering about from hunger, and he took her into help her complete a deadly training along with having her join his team of Foot ninja! The Shredder headed to New York after he discovered his foe, _Hamato Yoshi_, was still alive and was training students of his own. So, Shredder was training all of his Foot ninja, but is major two were kunoichis` who were named _Karai_ and _Venus del Trap_.

He kept Venus under lock and key until she had reached her peak of training like Karai had done many years before. He sent Karai out first to fight the turtles face to face before he dared to send Venus del Trap out to face them. Shredder kept training Venus del Trap up to the point of her 18-year-old peak; that's when he sent her out to face the turtles.

Venus dress-up in her old, redesigned cloak and stepped outside into the new world for the first time since she joined the Shredder at the age of 15. The boys were fighting Karai for the ump-tenth time in their battle with the Shredder and the Foot clan.

Venus del Trap spotted an amphibian mutant female who was purely defenseless in the battle with the Foot clan and Karai, so Venus decided to attack her over anyone else that actually had a weapon to fight back. Of course, Venus's plans were intervened when a turtle kunoichi intercepted the attack. "_How dare you to attempt attack someone unarmed!_" The female turtle replied. "_Heh! And how dare you to intervene!_" Venus replied so smugly.

Venus was using a katana, unlike the signature Tessen or magical orbs that she usually used; however, it was luck that the turtle kunoichi who intervened was a wielder of a katana as well. They fought with stealth, agility, and speed that nobody could keep up with their eyes.

They fought up until Leonardo came to intercept into the battle. Now, it was just a battle between Venus del Trap and Leonardo. "_Just who are you?_" Leo asked. "_Oh, just a simple kunoichi like the one I just fought!_" She replied. "_That's no what I meant!" What's your name, kunoichi!?_" Leo demanded. "_Oh, that! It's Venus del Trap, remember it well!_" She said as she blew a kiss to Leonardo.

"_You know that simple kunoichi that you called her! She is my girlfriend!"_ Leo replied, "_So, you back off!_" "_Oh, is she really?__ How lovely,_" Venus replied. "_Let's get this over with!_" Leo answered. _"Sure, enough talk and battle on!_" Vee replied smugly. They fought until Venus decided that she had enough and ran off with Karai.

The kunoichi, who fought Venus del Trap first, stood awake up until she knew that Leonardo was going to be okay. After she knew that he had won, she just gave out and collapsed into Donatello's arms because of her exhaustion and injuries. Raphael was holding Mona Lisa tightly and was grateful that Lucia had rescued her away from Venus's attack.

Leo was still looking in the direction where Venus and Karai ran off into and when he turned around with a smile on his face he then noticed that Lucia was on the ground. Leo's smile quickly faded as he called out, "L_ucia!_" and ran to her side. "_Is she...?_" Leonardo uttered as he kneeled down beside her. "_Yeah, she's ok,_ Leo," Donny replied. It was a big relief to Leo.

Later that day, Shredder yelled at both Karai and Venus del Trap. Venus want to get better at her skills and someday return to kick the turtles shell once more if she gets the chance to do so again.

Back in the Lair, Lucia was recovering from her battle wounds. "_Lu?_" Leo softly called. Lucia didn't replied verbally, but she did show him that she was listening as she tried to reach out for his hand to hold. "_L-L-Leo, it's okay...,_" She uttered in a moaning kind of way. Leo grabbed her gently and held her softly. "_I'll protect you to any extent that I can... forever,_" Leo whispered in her hear. Leonardo got off of her as he then noticed the others where watching him feeling sad and a bit sorry for himself for not protecting her in time just before her injuries. "_It'll be okay, my son,_" Splinter replied softly and he placed his hand on Leo's shoulder. _"Leo, she's okay. She's recover with flying colors in no time!_" Donny told Leo trying to lift his spirits. Leo looked at everyone feeling depressed and walked on outside of the door.

"_Leo, it'll be okay,_" The words echoed inside his head as he gazed up at the stars in the night sky. "_I hope it'll all be okay, but this is only the beginning, Lucia,_" Leonardo said talking to himself, "_This is only the beginning. We haven't seen the end of Venus del Trap, I'm sure..._"

* * *

**Omake / Bonus Side Story**

_Raphael was dating Lucia's sister, Rossi, but Rossi and Raphael had moved on to someone new. Raph was now dating Mona Lisa, and Rossi was still searching for someone else at the time. This happened a few years back of this... Raphael fell-in-love with Mona Lisa, and Lucia was going to protect whom ever he chose to date along with the other brothers` lovers._

* * *

~ P.S. ~ This bonus story only goes with this story and non-other. It's only a 'what if' change and it doesn't effect the main story to these "what if" side stories. ~

* * *

**_The End?_**


End file.
